


Stuck in my Head

by Rynnsama



Series: Alex Saga [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Divorce, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: 1994Four teens come together to to form a band and are able to support each other through some of the worst moments of their lives.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Alex Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992868
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Alex, do you have a minute?”

Blinking, he looked up to see Luke smiling at him and his stomach flipped. Sure he had a minute but he wasn’t sure he was ready to give it to Luke. He didn’t know what it was about, honestly that didn’t matter, it was more being alone with the frontman of their band. 

It had only been a few weeks since he had joined the band which had just settled on the name Sunset Curve. He had known Reggie in Junior High school, they had been in a band together back then, and when they had connected at a party and the other asked if he still played drums he was more than excited about the trial offer for the band. He didn’t know all the details about the other drummer leaving but it was his good fortune at any rate. High school was hard enough to navigate was it was, at least being part of a band would give him some clout. Especially if they were good and they were very good. Sure he’d formed bands with friends in the past but none of them had really stuck and none of them had ever had anyone as talented as Luke Patterson. 

The moment he had met Luke he’d been blown away, not only was the boy handsome as hell he was also one of the nicest people he’d ever met. His lyrics were pure gold and he had a really good ear for catchy melodies and riffs. It hadn’t taken long for him to realize just how special Luke was and honestly that scared the ever living shit out of him. Usually he did everything in his power to avoid people like Luke but it was kind of hard to do that when being in a band together.

“Hey, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Bobby waved, his guitar securely in its case as he slung the soft case over his shoulder.

Reggie tried to rush the zipper of the case on his bass which of course only caused him to struggle with it, “Wait up, I need a ride!”

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, some things never changed.

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” With a deep breath he turned to Luke, “Yeah sure, I’ve still got some time before I need to be home.”

They waved goodbye to the others and then stood awkwardly for a moment, Luke not saying anything yet and Alex freaking out inwardly about what it could be he wanted to say.

“So how are things going? You’re liking the band and everything?” Luke finally asked.

Oh, okay so it was just a check in or whatever. He could handle that.

“Yeah,” he nodded with a smile before running his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. “It’s great, I really love your songs.”

Luke nodded as he took in the others answers, “Good good. So then why are you always so weird with me? Have I done something?”

“What?” Alex laughed nervously, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Luke gave him side eye as he sized him up. “You barely ever talk to me and usually try to avoid eye contact, kind of like right now. If there is something wrong we really need to talk about it. I don’t want anything getting in the way of our music.”

He had to admit, Luke had a point. Friction within a band always ended badly. The problem was, this wasn’t something that he was really sure he wanted to talk about. Sure friction was bad for a band but what he needed to say would probably end things before the friction would have a chance to settle in. Though Claire, his sister, had said that practice was good. Maybe it would be easier to do this with Luke than it would be with his parents.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alex took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I like you Luke.”

Luke couldn’t help a chuckle, “I like you too Alex, that’s why I want to resolve this. You’re a great asset to the band and I don’t want to lose you.”

“No,” Alex shook his head before looking up to meet Luke’s gaze, “I  _ like _ you.”

There was a moment as Alex watched the other process the information and he could pinpoint the exact moment when it finally clicked into place. He braced himself for his reaction.

“Oh, cool.”

Alex blinked. He had prepared himself for a plethora of reactions but  _ oh, cool _ was not one of them.

“Cool?” He looked at Luke confused, “what does that even mean.”

Luke just shrugged, “I don’t know, what do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, maybe that I’m disgusting or wrong or something?” He was panicking, this was a reaction he had never thought was possible.

Luke reached out, his hand placed on Alex’s shoulder, “Is that  _ really _ what you want me to say?”

Alex bit his lip, he had heard the way his peers around him talked. Being gay was seen as something being wrong with you, a trait that was undesirable. He had never expected unconditional acceptance from anyone before. Shaking his head he could feel hot tears start to well in the corner of his eyes.

“Hey, it’s all good, alright? Each one of us has things we’re dealing with. I mean my parents hate that I’m in a band, I know it’s not the same thing, but we all have our own crap. I think that's part of being a teenager,” Luke pulled him in for a hug.

Alex hated the fact that all of this only served to make him like Luke that much more.

“You really don’t care at all?” He asked as he took a step back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Luke shrugged, “It’s not like we can help who we like. Besides, it’s kinda flattering having a cute guy like you into me.”

Alex blushed, “You think I’m cute?”

“I can appreciate beauty when I see it,” Luke winked. “I don’t know, I guess I’ve never seen love as something black and white.”

“You, you’re not gay too are you?” Alex couldn’t help but wonder.

Luke shook his head, “Nah, I haven’t really thought about things in terms of labels like that. And I’ve fallen for girls as much as I have for guys, though I mean at 16 it’s not like I’m really an expert on love or anything.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded and he turned his attention back to his drumstick bag, starting to zip it up.

“Alex…” Luke started, “I don’t want anything to interfere with the band.”

“I know,” he gave a half smile, “don’t worry I’m sure I’ll get over it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Luke rolled his eyes before smiling at him. “I mean, I don’t know how I feel about you but I’m also not against seeing what happens. I just don’t want for it to affect Sunset Curve.”

Alex stood there dumbfounded. How was it that the first guy he’d ever come out to was actually interested in seeing where things might go?

“Yeah, I get that,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t want anything to happen to the band either.”

“Good,” the other leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Can the other guys know? I’m sure they’ll be cool but at the same time it’s for you to decide.”

His hand came up to rest on the cheek that Luke had just kissed. He felt like his heart was going to burst. He was sure Reggie would be okay and if Luke felt they could trust Bobby then he didn’t see why not.

“Yeah, sure…”

He didn’t think it was possible but Luke just grinned wider and brighter at him. 

“Sounds good, I should probably get home. My mom gets pissed when I’m late. But I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Alex was still in shock over everything that had just happened, “Yeah, tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having so much fun with my other fic and then BAM got an idea for a backstory to go along with it so obviously I had to run with it. Hope you enjoy! Also feel free to comment, feedback is always appreciated ❤❤


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t glamorous to work at the local video store but it was a job and did give him the money he needed for equipment as well as now having to pay his share of the rental of their rehearsal garage. Between the four of them no one's family was willing to deal with the noise of their teenager’s band practicing so renting a space and made the most sense and renting out a garage was perfect. Most everyone transported their instruments back and forth but for Alex, it was a little more difficult. It would have been a hassle to take down and set up his drum kit every time. Not impossible, just time-consuming. Being able to leave them at the garage had been a godsend, he would only have to do takedown and set up for shows. It also reduced the wear and tear on his instrument not having to move it all the time.

Alex was going through the return bin as he heard the chime of the door and he looked up to welcome the new customer, a wide smile crossing his lips as he noticed Luke. He was still a little stunned about what had happened between them even though he’d had a few days to try to take it all in. They still hadn’t told the other guys, at his request, but he knew it would all come out sooner or later. It was just his first-ever  _ real _ relationship and he wanted to keep this to himself for the time being.

“Hey,” Luke placed his hands on the counter, pushing himself up to sit on it.

“You uh, you really shouldn’t…” Alex started nervously. He knew a customer really shouldn’t be sitting on the counter but at the same time, he didn’t want to annoy Luke. His eyes darted around to see if anyone was looking but it seemed to be just them for now. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled slowly. Luke didn’t have to know just yet what kind of an anxious mess he could be from time to time.

“I called your place and your mom said you were at work so I thought I’d come by and say hi,” Luke went on, seemingly completely oblivious to Alex’s attempt to get him off the counter.

Alex just shrugged, “Gotta pay the bills somehow.”

Luke laughed, picking up the nearest VHS, “So I Married an Axe Murderer… Have you seen this one yet?”

He shook his head. Sure he worked at the video store but between drumming and schoolwork, he didn’t really have time to be watching movies all the time. He only watched them from time to time, usually at the suggestion of friends.”

“Well I got a deal on a combo TV, I thought we could put it in the garage. What are you doing on Friday?” Luke slid off the counter and turned, placing his elbows down and his chin in his hands as he looked at the other expectantly.

“I, uh,” Alex hated the way his mouth went dry, “I guess I’m free. I’m not working that night.”

“Perfect!” Luke held up the VHS again, “Let’s watch it at the garage, I hear it's really good.”

“Sure,” he nodded, “we can see if Reggie and Bobby are free too.”

Luke laughed, “No man, I mean just the two of us.”

Alex could feel his cheeks heat up and he bit his lip nervously.

“Oh, yeah. Of course just the two of us,” he sputtered out. Without meaning to his fingers began to drum on the counter, it was a nervous tick that he wasn’t even aware of.

“Well I mean like, only if you want to. No pressure. I just figured if we were going try this out we might as well actually  _ try _ , right?” Luke couldn’t help his eyes from being drawn to the others finger drumming while he spoke.

Noticing Luke’s focus change he looked down himself to notice his hand which he then pulled away and shoved into the pocket of his hoodie as he nodded.

“Well I can rent it, I mean there are some perks to working here. No use wasting your money,” as Alex spoke he realized that he had just put his hands in his pocket. Mentally he rolled his eyes at himself as he awkwardly pulled one out and reached for the cassette.

Luke pulled it away, “Okay, this date’s on you but next one is mine?”

He didn’t think it was possible to blush any more than he already was. He couldn’t help himself from quickly glancing around the store again. Maybe it was easy for Luke to throw around words like  _ date _ but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the world to know about him planning dates with a guy.

“Okay yeah,” Alex agreed and Luke handed the video to him.

“So Friday, you and me,” Luke grinned, excitedly tapping the counter before backing up towards the door.

“You and me,” Alex repeated awkwardly only to receive a wink from the other.

He felt like he was about to melt from happiness and he was glad that the other had left, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he’d be able to survive. How on earth was he ever going to make it through Friday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading! I also really appreciate the feedback I've been given so far on this story! I always love hearing back from readers! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!


	3. Chapter 3

He had made it to the garage on time but found himself standing outside unable to enter. He was still trying to piece together what was happening. Was he really about to have his first date with Luke? It still just seemed so surreal, that he was even going on a date. Okay sure, he’d tried to go on dates with some girls back in jr. high but those had been disasters and didn’t count because he was only trying to fit in with friends. After three awful attempts, he decided it was easier to come up with excuses for not dating than it was to suffer through unwanted dates.

But this time he was actually looking forward to it, he  _ wanted _ to be on this date. He also desperately wanted to not screw it up. His pulse was racing but it wasn’t from excitement, it was more from dread. What if he messed this up? What if Luke realized what a complete disaster he was and wanted nothing to do with him?

He could hear movement from within the garage and he knew Luke was waiting. Taking a deep breath he realized that he had no choice but to just go through with it.

Opening the door caused Luke to look up at the sound.

“About time you showed up, I was starting to wonder if you weren’t going to make it,” he grinned. “Did you bring the movie?”

Alex nodded as he reached into his bag he had slung over his shoulder, pulling out the VHS, “Yeah I’ve got it here.”

“Perfect! I got the TV set up this afternoon,” Luke gestured to it, standing there proudly.

“Awesome,” Alex nodded. 

Was he supposed to sit on the couch? Should he just continue to stand there awkwardly? What exactly should he do next. He carefully studied Luke trying to get some kind of indication from the other of what he should be doing but he was coming up with nothing so he just stood there.

“Wanna get started?” Luke asked as he reached out, taking the cassette from the other and removing it from its case and placing the tape into the VHS player. 

Grabbing the remote he flicked it on and flopped back on the couch. He looked up at Alex expectantly before finally patting the seat beside him as he indicated for Alex to join him. Cautiously Alex walked over and took a seat. He sat there rigidly until Luke wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Relax, it's okay. We’re just watching a movie alright?” 

Luke smiled softly at him and Alex could feel the tightness in his chest start to relax. Returning the smile he eased himself beside the other, trying to allow himself to enjoy it.

His hands began to tap a rhythm on his legs, one that he could only hear in his head. Luke once again drew his attention to it and smirked.

“You’re a natural drummer huh?” He asked.

Alex, still unaware of what he was doing, gave him a look, “What do you mean?”

Luke, pointed to his hands and Alex looked down and stopped himself, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“People do a lot of things when they are nervous but you drum. You can find a rhythm in anything, can’t you?”

Alex shrugged, he had never really thought about it before. He loved drumming, with his sticks in hand he felt like he could take on anything. He felt like when he was anxious drumming got his mind off of it. He was so concentrated on what he was doing that there was no room left in his head for any other thoughts. Maybe he wasn’t a natural per se but he did find comfort in it.

“You find a melody in anything, right?” 

Luke just laughed, “Yeah I guess you’re right. I’m really glad that Reggie suggested you for the band though, we wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Alex shook his head, “Nah, you guys are the ones who really make the magic.”

Luke reached out and held his cheek, locking eyes with him, “Alex, we need you. I don’t know another drummer that could even compare to your talent.”

He couldn’t handle it. Sure he loved that Luke was praising him but he didn’t want to have so much attention on him. He wasn’t comfortable in his own skin so it was hard to have others  _ see  _ him, especially in such a flattering light. He hated the conflicting feelings he had about himself and he wished desperately that he could just take the compliment from the other.

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie?” He asked to change the subject.

Luke studied him for a moment before letting it go, “Yeah, we are. I even brought snacks!”

Luke reached down beside the couch and pulled up a bag of chips, “Hope you like sour cream and onion.”

Alex did not really prefer them but he would never admit that to Luke, at least not anytime soon, “Sure, they’re fine.”

Luke pressed the remote again and the video started to play, going through the previews and warnings. The longer they were like this the more Alex relaxed. Maybe he would actually be able to enjoy himself tonight.

“Oh, hey guys! Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Looking up they saw Reggie and Bobby standing in the doorway. Reggie was grinning as he looked between the two of them.

“What are you guys up to?” Bobby asked as he looked over the other’s shoulder.

“We were gonna watch a movie,” Luke explained as he paused the film.

“You set up a TV out here? That’s awesome!” Reggie moved towards them and shoved himself between them as he grabbed the bag of chips and began eating them. 

“Yeah, and what exactly are you doing here Reg?” Alex’s voice probably came off more annoyed than he had intended but this was his first date that was getting crashed.

The question caused Reggie to pause, putting the bag of chips down. 

“My brother and sister are with friends tonight so my parents decided it was a good time to start up world war three again,” Reggie looked down at the ground. “I had to get out of there.”

Suddenly Alex felt awful about being mad at his friend. There were some things that were more important than dates.

“I was just the ride,” Bobby chimed in, still standing in the doorway.

It was then that Reggie looked up, glancing accusingly between Luke and Alex, “Wait, you were having a movie night without us?”

Alex looked over at Luke who just shrugged in return. Apparently, it was up to him to explain it. He appreciated the fact that Luke was allowing him to come out in his own way but he also hated the stress of trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he decided that the truth was the best way to go.

“It’s supposed to be a date so yeah, without you,” he finally answered.

Bobby’s eyes widened and Reggie stood up.

“Wait, the two of you…?” Reggie pointed between them before a stupid grin spread across his face.

“Man, sorry. If we’d have known we’d never have come over here,” Bobby motioned for Reggie to come with him. 

Luke and Alex exchanged a look and this time it was Alex who sighed, allowing Luke to take over the situation.

“Nah, you guys are already here. Come on, you can watch with us,” Luke waved them back over.

“Yeah?” Reggie looked at Alex, “Is it really okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah come on, we haven’t even started. Bobby, what are you waiting for, a personal invitation?”

Bobby laughed as he ran over, jumping onto the couch and taking the last spot as Reggie spread out, laying across the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, so did you guys end up deciding on a new date since your last one got crashed?” Bobby asked with a grin.

Alex looked over at Luke before looking down at his drum set. They hadn’t discussed any plans for another date yet and it seemed weird that the guys were bringing it up before they did.

“Actually, I was going to ask Alex after practice tonight,” Luke laughed, “But thanks for beating me to it man.”

“Well you know, if you actually  _ tell _ us about it this time we won't crash it,” Reggie chimed in.

“You didn’t, it’s fine. Besides we all had a lot of fun that night right?” 

It was true, Alex did have fun with the four of them there and at the end of the night, it was better to help Reggie out than worry about a first date. And honestly, he had felt more at ease with the other guys there.

“So what’s the big date idea?” Reggie nudged Luke.

“Maybe we could actually practice?” Alex suggested. Since when did his relationship become a band discussion?

“Well it’s for this Saturday,” Luke offered, “but that’s all I’m saying. And it’s not at the garage so it’s free if you need it.”

“Good to know, now stop being nosy Reg and let’s actually get to the music,” Bobby was pulling the strap of his guitar over his shoulder and he began to pluck out a few notes.

-

Knowing that Luke had planned to ask him out again after rehearsal Alex hung back a little as he tried to find some alone time with his boyfriend. God, he would still never get used to that word.

“Hey, so you said you had another date idea?” Alex asked as he adjusted the hat that was sitting on his head and he smiled shyly.

“Yeah,” Luke grinned, “how do you feel about theme parks?”

Alex thought about it. Sure his sister dragged him to Disneyland twice a year but really other than that he didn’t go much, especially for living in an area full of them. “I guess I feel okay.”

“Good! ‘Cause we’re going to Knott’s on Saturday!”

Alex blinked, honestly he had expected Luke to say Disneyland, wasn’t that the place where all the couples went? But at the same time, Luke was anything but common so he should have known it wouldn't have been the usual answer.

“Wow, I haven’t been to Knott’s in ages,” Alex nodded, “Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Great! And you’re not working are you?” Luke asked almost as an afterthought.

“Do you think I would have said yes if I was?” Alex raised an eyebrow. He had his schedule memorized for exactly moments like this.

Luke just shrugged, “I probably would have and then called in sick for work if I couldn’t get out of it.”

“ _ Do _ you have a job?” Alex couldn’t imagine being able to keep one with a work ethic like that. 

“Nah,” Luke shook his head. “It’s all about the music for me.”

“So how do you pay your share of the garage?” Alex genuinely wanted to know.

Luke laughed, “I go and play down by the pier. Sunday afternoons are the best. And it’s really opened up my repertoire of music trying to learn people’s requests.”

Alex nodded, it seemed fair enough. He wished he was brave enough to do something like that though he doubted people wanted to listen to drums on a Sunday afternoon. That and that fact that he liked the consistency of a steady paycheque, not knowing how much he would make week to week would drive him crazy.

“Alright, so Saturday it is,” Alex couldn’t help but grin. It was their first date, take two. And this time they wouldn’t get interrupted.

“Let’s meet here at the garage, 10 o’clock work for you?” Luke was smiling so brightly Alex could barely stand it.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, a stupid smile on his own face, “Yeah that’s perfect.”

Luke reached out to caress Alex’s face. “You’re perfect,” he winked before turning to go. 

Alex stood there speechless for a minute still trying to figure out how this was actually his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you so much to everyone for your support! Also, the comments make me so happy and definitely have been a great encouragement for me as I continue to work on this story! I love to hear from all of my readers!
> 
> That being said, I do have a NaNoWriMo project that I'm working on this month which means my JatP fics are being put on the backburner for a bit. I'm sure I'll keep working on them in the background but updates might take a little longer this month, please be patient with me!


	5. Chapter 5

“So you and Luke huh?” Reggie grinned as he nudged his friend.

Alex blushed, trying to focus on the TV screen in front of them.

“Shh, not so loud. I still haven’t told my parents yet,” Alex nodded down the hallway where his parents were talking in the kitchen.

Reggie slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide before finally whispering, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea!”

Alex shook his head, “It’s okay. I’m just not sure how they’ll take it. So far the only people who know are you, my sister, Bobby and well Luke, obviously. And I’m happy with that for now.”

Reggie smiled, “How is your sister anyway?”

Alex shrugged, “She’s at college and busy. Has a boyfriend that I think is serious but who can tell. I miss her though.”

“Well, when we’re rich and famous I’m sure you’ll be able to afford to visit her more often,” Reggie laughed.

He smiled as he thought about what his friend said, “You know, with Luke I think we might actually have a chance at that. I’ve been in a few bands, you know that, but none of them have been like this. Luke’s got something… I can’t really put my finger on it.”

“It’s not just Luke,” Reggie punched him playfully. “It’s all of us. Everything just works you know? No one is fighting for more power, no one is trying to get the spotlight. We complement each other in a way that works for us all.”

“Well I appreciate you thinking of me when you were in need of a drummer,” he smiled. “So how are things going at home?”

Alex could only assume the last minute plans to hang out meant that something was going on.

Reggie frowned as he leaned back into the couch, “As well as it can be I guess. My dad keeps  _ working late _ which according to my mom means he’s seeing someone. I’m not sure I believe it but whether he is or isn’t it doesn’t matter, she’s already made up her mind. Things are okay until they’re in a room together. My biggest concerns are Chris and Kristine. I love my mom and dad, I just wish they could stop fighting. We used to go on family trips together and now we barely eat dinner together.”

Alex frowned as well, here he was worried about his own family and hypotheticals when Reggie was dealing with some really messed up stuff. Looking at him you’d never be able to tell though, he always seemed so happy and optimistic on the outside. 

“You could always take Chris and Krissy out, do something fun with them. I’m sure they’d love it,” Alex was trying to be helpful and with the way Reggie was smiling it seemed like it was probably working.

“That’s a great idea! Only problem is the two of them are a handful for just me, it’s kind of why I need my parents around too, you know? Besides it’s not like I have any money to take them to like Disneyland or whatever,” Reggie’s forehead scrunched as he mulled over the idea trying to see how he could make it work.

Alex felt like he should help but he kept seeing Luke’s face when he asked him out for that weekend. He wanted the date so badly but there would always be time for dates, right? And Reggie was important to both of them. 

“Well, you could always take them for a day at the beach? I bet if we asked Bobby he could take us to one of the nice ones up the coast and if it was the four of us I’m sure we could manage your siblings,” Alex paused a moment trying to make sure that he was really okay with what he was about to say next. “We could always go this weekend.”

Reggie’s eyes grew wide, “No way that’s your d-“ Reggie stopped himself before finishing the word, his eyes darting down the hall to see if anyone was listening to them.  Noticing that no one was around he continued but this time his voice much softer.

“That’s your date. I can’t crash that again!” Reggie couldn’t help but blush.

Alex shook his head, “It’s not crashing if we change plans. I’m sure Luke would understand. Besides, I wouldn’t mind seeing him at the beach.”

He winked and Reggie gave him a knowing smile, “I can see this is a real sacrifice for you.”

“Just because we went to different high schools doesn’t mean I’m not still your best friend Reginald. I’m always here for you,” Alex nudged him playfully.

Reggie just rolled his eyes, “Okay then Alexander.”

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of them was fond of their full names.

\--

Alex had a study period at the end of the day so he decided to take off early and head over to Reggie, Luke and Bobby’s school. He still hadn’t told Luke that he wanted to change plans and it seemed the longer he took to tell him the worse the knot in his stomach became. When he first thought of it he was sure that Luke wouldn’t mind but now his head was coming up with every worst-case scenario possible. 

What if Luke thought that he didn’t want to go on a date with him? That was stupid though, right? He’d already admitted to Luke that he liked him but maybe Luke thought he changed his mind?

How exactly did you postpone a date without offending someone?

He realized he didn’t have long to figure it out as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. He found Bobby’s van in the student parking lot. It was a big bulky 7 passenger van, the top half coloured cream and the bottom a deep forest green. Bobby had gotten a good deal on the van and really it was perfect for transporting themselves and their instruments to gigs but that didn’t stop the boys from teasing their friend about the monstrosity of a vehicle that he drove. The long-term plan was to get a new paint job and put the Sunset Curve logo on it, but until then they would probably continue to tease the hell out of Bobby about it.

It was a long shot but he was hoping that Luke would be hitching a ride and meeting Bobby at the van. As luck would have it he noticed his quasi boyfriend walking towards him. Alex was still having a hard time thinking of Luke as a boyfriend when they still hadn’t even gone on an official date yet. He did love the way Luke’s face lit up when he saw him.

“Hey, isn’t this a long way from school for you?” Luke laughed.

Alex swallowed hard, any confidence he might have felt coming into this situation was now entirely gone.

“Study period,” Alex managed to get out as he pointed in the direction of his high school. “I uh, came to talk to you.”

“Excited for the weekend?”

“Uh, yeah… actually about that…” Alex started, his hands starting to fidget.

“The beach sounds like a blast! Reggie filled me in on your idea.”

Alex exhaled, relief washing over him, “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Luke looked confused, “Why would I be mad? I love the beach!”

Alex returned the perplexed expression, “But Knott’s…?”

Luke laughed, “Knott’s will always be there. Besides, I still get to spend the day with you, right?”

Alex nodded as he started to feel a little weak in the knees. “Yeah, yeah you do.”

“Also,” Luke’s face turned serious and Alex realized it wasn’t often that he saw him like that, “I’ve been worried about Reggie. So I really appreciate you doing this for him. Bobby’s pretty excited too, he said chick’s love kids and thinks Chris and Krissy are going to improve his chances of hooking up.”

“Uh, okay,” Alex tried to pretend he knew what the other was talking about but he really didn’t. He’d never understood the way his friends talked about girls and it had all made sense once he finally admitted to himself that he was into guys. 

Luke chuckled, “You’re cute when you’re nervous, you know that?”

“W-what?” Alex was taken back at the statement, “No I’m not cute, you... you’re cute…”

_ Oh my god, Alex please shut up! _

“Hey! What do you say we ditch the guys and go grab a burger or something?” Luke suggested as he pulled out his notebook and a pen. 

Alex watched as Luke used his teeth to uncap the pen, biting on the lid as he wrote.

“You mean just leave Reggie and Bobby without a word? Won’t they worry or wait around for you?” Alex hated the thought of inconveniencing their friends.

Luke recapped the pen, ripping the page out of his notebook before taking the pen from his lips and smiling brightly at Alex. 

“I mean, we did change our plans for them this weekend. I think we’ve earned some time to ourselves. Besides,” Luke reached out, shoving the paper under one of the wipers of the van, “they won’t worry because I left them a note.”

Alex blushed, why hadn’t he thought of that? Some time alone with Luke probably wasn’t a bad idea though, they barely knew each other outside of the band so what could it hurt.

“We’ll see them at the garage later,” Alex finally nodded.

“Exactly,” Luke swung his arm around Alex’s shoulders as he led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for being patient with me and this story! I know it's been a while since an update but there was NaNo to work on and then December with all of it's crazy and unfortunately, I've been working more on my Alex and Carrie fic than this one! But I'm hoping that it won't be so long between updates next time! Thank you for all your support and your comments give me life! <3


End file.
